nedfandomcom-20200213-history
Billy Loomer
Penis Loomer's penis is usually aggresive and mean towards others, especially boys. He is also shown to be caring and poetic, even writing poetry to Moze. He has sometimes been portrayed as romantic when talking to Suzie, Moze or Simone. When asked why he bullies but writes poetry he responded, "I'm a complex individual". Relationships Crony and Buzz Loomer is good friends with them and the leader of their gang. Loomer will usually make all the decisions with Crony restating and Buzz just nodding. When together, the three often act violently and savagely such as, messing with Ned and Cook's baby, chomping flowers, or get paint on each other. They have also shown to have a soft side, having been supportive of Loomer after his heartbreak with Simone. Although they are good friends, Crony has never revealed his passion for sewing to Loomer due to the fear of being ridiculed by him. Buzz on the other hand never said a word since they met until the episode "Volunteering" in which he talked about the importance of volunteers and their moral values. When asked about his quietness, Buzz simply replied, "Everything has been fine until now." In the episode "New Semester" Loomer temporarily leaves his gang in order to be nicer and appeal to Suzie. In his absence, Crony and Buzz both lost their meaning and looked for someone "Tough" to follow, going after P Cookie, Suzie Crabgrass, and eventually back to Loomer. Ned Loomer and Ned are "frenemies" becaues of Loomer's constant bullying. After "Guide to: Cheaters and Bullies" he is slightly nicer to Ned, but he still bullies him throughout Season 2 and Season 3. In the end of Season 3, he is nicer to him. Cookie Loomer and his gang usually bully Cookie. Their bullying sometimes varies from simple taunting, to pantsing or shocking Cookie with static electricity. Sometimes the force of Loomer's bullying will cause Cookie's technology to break or malfunction. On some ocassions, Loomer and his gang have stolen Ned and Cookie's baby and left it greatly deformed. There was also one time when Loomer actually made Cookie one of his minions, but Ned's face looking back at Cookie switched him back. Simone Loomer has also fallen in love with Cookie's alter ego, Simone. Going as far as expressing his feelings for her. After the disappearance of Simone, Loomer is left heartbroken. Rather than giving the flowers and chocolates to Lisa as intended, Cookie ends up feeling sorry for Loomer and claims the flowers and chocolates are for Loomer from Simone. It is not known if Lommer ever figured out who Simone really was. Moze Loomer had written love poems showing his true feelings to Moze. When Moze figures out it is Loomer she confronts him and he finally tells her that he wrote the poems and that he has a sweet side too. Loomer's friends then come over and make fun of Loomer he then tells Moze that he didnt write the poem and Moze sadly agrees knowing that Loomer doesn't want his friends to make fun of him. Although he has other relationships (Missy, for a brief time, and Suzie), it is shown that the one person he has truly loved all this time is Moze. Loomer, Billy Loomer, Billy Loomer, Billy Loomer, Billy Loomer, Billy Loomer, Billy Loomer, Billy